


To King Endymion

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem I wrote for Father's Day, from Chibiusa to her dad





	To King Endymion

**Author's Note:**

> I was busy with life and also really lazy, so that is why I haven't posted it until now

 

Dear Papa,

  
I'm sorry this is a few days late  
It's coming to you on the wrong date  
In writing this, I had a delay  
But here is what I have to say  
  
In the past  
I had a blast  
Attached quickly to Mamoru  
Who is a lot like you  
Which makes sense  
He is the you of the past tense  
  
Clearly, now I see  
Spending time together fills me with glee  
Like reading stories while on your knee  
I couldn't ask for a better daddy  
  
Love,  
Small Lady


End file.
